Batman: Laughter in the Night
by Darth-Rockwell
Summary: Batman has gone missing and the Joker is on a crime spree. Where has the masked vigilante gone and will the Joker go unchecked? Part 1
1. Prolog

Disclamer:

I do not own Batman DC does. I do not pretend to be a Batman know it all. This is for fun and my first attempt at writing a story about the Dark Knight. I'm doing this strictly for fun. Please enjoy and R&R.

_**Laughter in the Night**_

Laughter filled the small club with earsplitting levels as the patrons let lose with laughter. The Joker had struck again. People were doubled over in laughter while others lay on the floor, all the while green smoke drifted around the room. Joker's own personal concoction that caused uncontrollable laughter followed by a permanent smile on the victims face, sadly it had become quite a common thing in Gothem city. Standing on stage mask snugly over his face stood the crowned prince of crime bowing.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Now if you'll kindly allow Harley here to take your valuables," Joker began, "We will be on our way." Harley Quinn the Jokers own person assistant dressed in her red and black outfit made her rounds. Sliding her hand into men's pockets and ripping off women's necklaces smiling the whole time behind her own gas mask. If anyone was close to being as twisted as the Joker it was Harley Quinn. Beautiful, witty, and deadly this fem-fetal was also completely loony yet quite good at doing what the Joker said.

Loot all gathered with most the patrons on the floor now smiling but still twitching the couple quaintly walked towards the door. The heist had gone even better as planed. Reaching the door Joker opened it allowing Harley to go first, "Thanks pudden." Was her only reply as she slipped out into the night streets.

The car pulled up as they made it to the curb. One of the many thugs the Joker employed sat behind the wheel his stocking cap pulled low. "Where to boss?" he asked as the two slipped in the back seat. Harley quickly snuggling up to her boss as he streached out in the back.

"Somewhere a little more privet I think Jevees," was his answer followed by one of his manacle laughs that had become just as much part of the night as had his crimes. For Batman had not answered the Bat signal for three nights previous and tonight would make it four.


	2. Chapter One

Alfred paced the halls of Wayne Manor endlessly; countless times he had made the trek from the study to the bat-cave and back again each time turning up nothing. That was precisely what bothered him nothing was out of place. Every bat-suit was accounted for as well as every suit that Bruce owned. Nothing was missing. As his pacing continued he tried to think back to the last time he had seen Master Bruce.

Nothing came to him as he walked in front of the fireplace. Stopping in front of it he hung his head down, "I've let you down sir. I haven't kept him safe." Daring to glance up he saw the picture of Bruce's parents that hung over the large fireplace. "I am terribly sorry sir" As his head once again lowered to look at the floor the phone began to ring. Hoping against hope that it was a call to tell him where the millionaire playboy had gotten off to he hurried to answer it. Reaching the phone he picked up the receiver.

"Hello," His voice crisp and clear as always never displaying the fear or apprehension he felt. A voice all too familiar was on the other end for which he was relieved. "Master Grayson how good to hear from you," for the first time in four days Alfred smiled.

"What's going on Alfred?" Dick Grayson asked with the no nonsense tone that had started to creep into his voice ever since he and Bruce had done the stake out of the industrial espionage. The case that had finally brought his parent's killer to justice, a case that Wayne had tried to keep him out of. To say a strain may be in the relationship was to turn a blind eye to what was going on.

"Why whatever do you mean Master Grayson?" Better to not let him know of the problem straight off if he didn't know all ready. It would be more dangerous to have him go off half cocked then to not have him at all.

"Where's Bruce Alfred. I've been watching the news which is saying Batman has failed to show four nights in a row now. It's not like him."

Alfred was at a loss for words. What had happened to Dick and Bruce was very unfortunate. Losing their parents at such young ages yet both had been surrounded by people who loved them. So then how had they turned into men driven by their fear and anger that others would not have to share their fate. What part had he played in making them the men they were today?

"Alfred I know you're there quit stalling." Dick was becoming impatient. All ready he had a feeling Alfred didn't know what was going on or where Bruce was but that wouldn't stop him from going out alone; some one had to put a stop to what was going on and he would do it alone as Robin if he had to. "Bruce is missing isn't he."

The conviction the old butler heard in the young mans voice was reaffirming. Whatever role he had played in the rearing of this young man he would gladly play again given the chance. "Yes Dick, Bruce is missing and I have not the faintest idea why or where he has gone." Better to be short and brief on the phone for he knew that's all Dick would need.

"Meet me in the cave Alfred." Was the reply before the click of the receiver.

Word from the Author:

So here is chapter one. It's short I know but hey I'm trying to keep it in the outline of an episode with commercials. Prolog then theme song, the set up then another commercial, the action taken commercial, and finally the conclusion. I only picture this being maybe three or four chapters long. Depending on how it goes and what people think will tell me if I should give writing a longer Batman story a chance. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little entry into the story. Next chapter will be longer I promise. More or less this chapter was to give you an idea who the hero was going to be ;)


	3. Chapter Two

The pain has finally started to dull, my senses are coming back it's about time. Time, I don't even know how long I've been here or for that matter where here is. Alls I do know is the bleeding has finally stopped, my back feels as it is beginning to be fuzzed together, and the thirst is getting to be more then I can bear. He did it. After all my careful work, the cases I solved, the villains I've faced I am now broken.

Laying face down deep in the hold of a ship lays billionaire Bruce Wayne only the man who is holding him doesn't realize that's who he has. Cowl still firmly over his face his captor only sees Batman. His uniform is in shreds dangling from his limp twisted body. The slow rise and fall of his chest the only sign that the caped crusader is even still alive, the once proud man is now broken. Abrasions are rampant over the exposed skin, his left forearm has bone breaking the skin, and he can not feel his legs.

Darkness engulfs him. No light reaches his cell. Bane made sure of it. After all he is a creature of the night that prefers the dark. His captor just wanted to be accommodating. There is no furniture for he needs none. The floor is his home it is where he has laid for five days now at the end of each session. Every time his body reaches the point where it can not take anymore Bane stops only to let him heal enough to live then it starts all over again.

Light finally envelops the room the prisoners eyes clamp shut from the overwhelming brightness. Someone has opened the door he can tell from the shadows movement. Bane. The only thought that goes through his mind, Bane has broken me. Unable to move Batman receives another beating from his captor and is left in darkness one more time.

"Why don't you unmask him boss?" A wispy voice made that way from smoking to much over the years asks, it's owner a older Columbian man. "After all you're the one who captured him. You broke him. So aint it fair you're the one who tells the world who Batman is?"

Sitting in a large chair Bane leans forward his face exposed mask in hand, "If that was the reason I wanted him yes but it is not." He then leans back closing his eyes listing to the whine of the motor of the boat and the splashing of water against the hull. "Besides it is worth more if no one knows before we sell him." The smile came to his face as if what he was doing was perfectly natural. That nothing was abnormal about what he was doing.

The boat speeds into the night just a simple yacht in the Caribbean. A simple boat that blends in with all the others that come there to enjoy the atmosphere, yet it holds a cargo far more valuable.

Note from the author

Okay I know I said the next chapter would be longer and I feel horrible it isn't. I decided to do little chapters for a reason. Well here it is, I want this story to appear serial like. I know corny reason. But trust me this story lends its self better to this format. I've decided that this story is going to be quite a few "chapters" long. Think Clone Wars like and you'll get the picture.


	4. Chapter Three

"Ya know puddin I really miss the bat," laying across the desk on her stomach Harley Quinn reached up to run a hand through Joker's hair, "It aint the same without him comin along and ruinin your plan like he always does." Twirling a piece of green hair between her forefinger and thumb one second she was surprised to find her self on the floor looking up from her back. There above her stood her sweet Mr. J glaring at her hand raised as if to strike her.

"What was that Harley!" he bellowed at her bring the back of the hand across her cheek, "Are you saying I'm a buffoon, that I couldn't be this great with Batman still around?" His white face would be flaming red if the nerves were still able.

"If she isn't saying it I will," a voice from the darkness answers. This new voice takes Jokers concentration and furry off of Harley so he scan the corners of the room. A room which he had thought was lit well enough not to allow someone any hiding places. A room empty enough that one could see it all from any point. Yet here was a voice mocking him that he could not find the speaker. "You're not even funny Joker. Crown prince of crime? Ha don't make me laugh. More like gutter trash of slime."

A batarang soars down from the ceiling hitting him squarely in the jaw. Staggering a few steps back he looks up in the direction the weapon had descended from. It is there that he sees the silhouette of a man descending, a man dressed in complete black except the blue symbol on his chest. A bird of some kind is what it seems to resemble. The wings run down the mans arms and the Joker just stares. Finally he speaks, "You're not the Bat."

"I'm surprised you could figure that out all by your self with out any help." This new comers face still hidden in shadow but Joker hears a familiarity to the voice. Then from the shadows the figure steps to revel his face.

"Your looking quite different tonight bird brain," Is the only reply the figure receives before being hit from behind with a big red boxing glove. A glove that the one figure the other two had forgotten about; Harley Quinn comes and stands over the fallen form of the intruder.

"Aint no one talking to my puddin like that. Aint that right Mr. J" A huge smile was upon her face awaiting approval from the man she yearned for.

"Quite right Harley dear," He smiled back at her an evil glint in his eye, "Tie him up." So the brat had gotten a new costume this was very interesting to say the least. Why would the faithful sidekick take on a new persona if the Bat was still around? "And make sure he doesn't have any gadgets to get free okay?" He turned to leave her to her work but turned back quickly. Making his way over to her he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Oh and good job darling." It was time to plan a major job now that he was sure Batman was no longer a problem. As he walked away one of his ominous laughs filled the lair.

Word from the author

Another short little entry into the story hope you enjoy it. I can let you know now my plans for updating it. Two days two short chapters then I take a day off to come back and do two more short chapters. So Two, none, Two. Hope that makes since. Just hope you're having as much fun reading this as I am writing it.


	5. Chapter four

He blinked, the light hurt his eyes. Light that meant he was out of that forsaken cell. But now the question was where he was now. A mist was in the air. He could feel the moister clinging to his bare skin. A stinging of salt on open wounds. As the world came into focus through his blurred eyes he saw that he was on a beach. Then the world came up to meet him.

The two men who had been supporting his weight let go and Batman fell to the earth. Both men laughed as they walked away talking about contacting those who would pay for a broken bat. A shadow loomed over him, a shadow that could only belong to one man, Bane.

"So I see you finally joined the land of the living again my friend." The grinning giant said, "It is most fortunate that you are so stubborn. Most men would have gave up on life quite a while ago."

He tried to speak. Tried to say something to let Bane know that this was just beginning, to let him know he would live to regret what he had done. Nothing came out. It took all the energy he had to even lift his head to look at the man.

"Save your strength. You'll need it I think. For you see we are all ready contacting all those who you have had run-ins with. Shortly one of them will have the pleasure of finding out who Batman truly is." It was with that that Bane brought his foot up alongside Batman's head and sent him rolling. Sand working its way into exposed abrasions. Then a rope fell around his neck and he was being dragged along.

Thoughts raced through his mind. Never before had he fallen so far or so fast. Somehow he had to get free. Maybe it was the rope cutting circulation off to his brain but he swore he couldn't feel his legs.

Word from the author

Sorry about the lack of a chapter for a while. Been really busy but I know that's not an excuse. Anyway this story is still coming along. Next chapter might be quite a bit longer. Might also change format on how I'm writing it. Hey if you get a chance check out my other Batman story, One Flew Over the Penguins Nest.


	6. Chapter five

'Way to go Dick,' he thought to himself, 'Bruce would really be impressed with you now.' Blood rushed to his head as he hung suspended from a rope in the middle of the Jokers hide out. 'How long have I been like this?' It was getting harder to think the longer he stayed in this position. All those years in the circus had come in handy at first but he knew that it had been two or three hours at least.

As he looked around the place that Joker had made his lair he noticed that it was very empty. None of the lavishness that so often he and Batman had come across as they had busted into so many times. But the squeal of tires told him that the villain had returned. The door opened as a large white moving truck came to a stop inside.

Busting out of the door Harley leaped from the truck, "It's party time birdy! Oh you'll love your new cage!"

Stepping out of the truck Dick saw the Joker had gotten himself a new suit. A purple with black pin stripe zutsuit. A huge grin on his face like always, "Well well now not only we have Batman and Birdbrain out of the way but that pesky Gordon wont be bothering us either." Laughter filled the room as Robin passed out from being hung upside down.

Words from the author:

Okay I know that is possibly the smallest chapter yet but I wanted to update. Stay tuned for this story to kick into high gear.


	7. Chapter six

Other then the chirps and beeps of the machines hooked to Commissioner Gordon his hospital room was silent. Not that the sounds would bother the man who lay on the bed. Due to the loss of blood he had passed out and had yet to awake. A doctor at his side shook his head. If things didn't begin to improve soon it wouldn't be good.

His heart rate was slow as well as the blood pressure being below normal. They had done all they could for him when he had arrived but now it came to waiting. Something the waiting room full of police officers didn't seem good at. Sighing he braced him self for the bombardment of questions he would face as he went out to give an update.

As he left the room a red headed young girl was headed his way. This had to be Gordon's daughter that he had been told about. Pulling his face mask of he tried to smile at her. Tried to put on a good face, yet he must have failed.

For the first thing she said upon seeing him, "He isn't going to make it is he."

"He suffered massive blood loss," was his reply, "His body had gone into shock. He's as stable as can be expected."

The girls face didn't change as she nodded she understood. "Can I sit with him?"

"Of course."

As she began to walk past she turned slightly, "My names Barbra by the way."

"I'm Dr. Konners. I'll do the best I can."

Her reply, "Thank you." Was music to his ears. He truly would do his best like he did every time. But somehow this time it seemed like it would be different. Not only would he be trying to save a patent but bring someone back to the ones that truly loved them.

To Be Continued

Words from the author

Okay this chapter is an update to update sort of. Plus to let you know that I have very limited computer access at the time. This ends part one of Laughter in the Night. Part two will be along shortly but part one ends here and now on this note. Stay tuned though. I will try to get part two started and up as time permits.


End file.
